Always and forever, remember
by ElizabethMariah
Summary: Rosella Conzalez is back in Mystic Falls, going by the name Rose Mikaelson. She's changed since both Salvatore brothers saw her alive. With her, thre's always trouble. And there are three questions with her. How is she a hybrid? How can she control Klaus? And will she forgive Damon? (I recomend to read the one shot 'Always and forever').
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the full story now. :)**

**Big..no.. BIG thanks to VikasAdiwal, merrylucy, and one Guest.. **

**I'm really grateful for your reviews and I hope that you will like this story.**

* * *

Traveling with Klaus has been.. crazy? Is that the right word to describe it? Crazy? Dangerous? Disgusting? All those and many other words can describe how my one hundred and.. whatever years have gone by. I have had so many chances to go, be free.. but something inside of me pulled me closer to Klaus.

No I didn't love him. At least not in the love-love way. I loved him as a family, because that's what he was. He was there when I cried because of my heartbreak, he was there to help me through the bloodthirsty period, he was there when I laughed, when I sobbed, when I killed. He was there! He was my saviour, my protector.

Rebekah, his sister, was like my sister. We shared our own inside jokes, likes and dislikes. We were like twins. And our favorite thing in the world was getting on Klaus' nerves. So many memories have gone by with pranking on the man, who wished so much to kill us, but couldn't raise the stake above our hearts. Because deep inside, he loved us. He just didn't show it.

One of the signs that he loves us, or rather me, is the fact that in 1920s when he met Stefan Salvatore, the brother of the man who broke my heart, he sent me to Paris. I wanted to cut my human life away and lock it up, Klaus gave me the chance for that, by traveling around the world, making new memories, giving me a new family.

My life as a vampire.. no.. as a hybrid has been good. Yes, hybrid. Turns out that my father was a werewolf so his blood ran inside of me. When I turned into vampire, I became a hybrid. No one actually knows how I changed into vampire, when I got vampires blood. Not even Gloria. Ahh.. Gloria. She's my mentor. Like her, I was a witch too. My mother was a witch, so I had two kinds of blood in me when I turned. Now.. I'm a triplet hybrid, like Rebekah likes to call me. A different kind of monster. Like Klaus likes to call me.

But knowing my life, the good part of it was soon over, as Klaus insisted me to go to the Mystic Falls. He had been there for a while and now needed my help with something. I really didn't know with what, but he did and there was no chance that I would say no to him. I mean, he was a family and I was ready to do anything for him. Even if it meant that I had to face with the man who broke my heart into millions of pieces.

And that was the reason I was walking in Mystic Falls high school, towards the gym. My dark curly hair was up in a pony tail, few curls framing my face. My lips had a thin layer of colourless lip gloss, my eyes had a little touch of golden eyeshadow so my naturally dark eyes popped out.

It matched with my black skinny jeans, ankle boots, dark blue top and black leather jacket. The only jewelry I was wearing, was the necklace that I got from Damon and a friendship bracelet around my left wrist from Rebekah. It was a simple silver chain with a small plate with the engrawing of her surname. Mikaelson. That was also a sign that I was one of their family.

Klaus actually insisted, that I would take his surname as my own. So I wasn't Rosella Conzalez. I was Rosella Mikaelson and I was proud to be a Mikaelson.

As I was getting closer to the gym, I could hear the deep voice that once sent chills to run down my spine. Oh, who I was kidding. That voice had still that effect on me, but I was stronger. Strong enough to not show how I felt, how his voice or name had an effect on me. I might have had the blood of a Conzalez in me, but I had the heart of a Mikaelson.

Which made me to do a dramatic entrance into the gym. With one flick of my wrist, the door flew open and the lights went out. ''Bonnie!'' a feminine voice called out. It sounded.. so familiar. Like Katherines. But I knew that it couldn't be her, because I didn't sense her.

''It wasn't me Elena.'' another voice spoke. Aah.. Elena. Yes, Klaus had spoken about her. The doppelgänger. But the confusion in her voice, both of their voices, made me giggle.

''Rose, stop playing games.'' Klaus chuckled, trying to be mad of course. But he always had the sweet spot for me. He couldn't stay mad at me longer than a week. Rose was the name that he gave me. Kind of like a nickname. This made me be closer to him, because I disliked when I was called by the name that was given to me when I was born.

My nose caught the scent from my past and I closed my eyes for a moment. Damon.

When I was in the middle of the gym, next to Klaus, I made another flick with my wrist and the lights went on. ''It is truly a pleasure to see you, Klaus.'' I patted my eyelashes at him. He smirked down at me and my lips curled up into a small smile. ''And where is my favorite little girl?'' my eyes looked around.

''Actually I am older than you.'' a british voice made me smile even brighter. ''Hello, Rose!'' and with those words my body was in a bone crashing hug. We both laughed as I flinched and when we pulled away, I saw that her hair was straight, not curly.

''Hey, I liked your hair curly.'' my fingers lifted a strand of her blonde hair.

She only giggled and looked over her shoulder. My eyes flew where hers were and I gulped at the sight of two Salvatore brothers. Seeing Stefan was like seeing your brother when you thought that he was dead. Mut seeing Damon was like.. like a bulldozer was driving over you, then back, and over again, then back.. so on and on.

''Impossible.'' they said in unison, making me to smirk in a cold way.

''Hello again!'' I said in a sing-song voice, pushing my hands into my pockets. ''Surprised to see me alive, boys?'' my legs took me closer to them.

''Stefan.. who is she?'' the Elena girl tightened her girp on the younger Salvatore brothers hand. She looked over to me like I was going to eat her. Well, I was pretty close to that.

My eyes looked her up and down and then turned to Stefan. ''She's the reason why my brother is a dick.'' he replied in a cold voice.

''I'm the reason? Oh goodie!'' my voice was dripping in sarcasm.

''You killed yoruself.. you're supposed to be dead!'' he snapped back at me. For a second, i thought that he was mad at me, but I could see the pain and regret in his eyes.

''Stefy, Stefy, Stefy..'' I shook my head as my boy turned to face Klaus. ''You'd be surprised what a girl can do when her heart is crushed. When she believed in the man who told her such sweet words and then.. then threw her heart on the ground and stomped on it.''

A familiar hand grabbed my wrist and when I turned around, i almost gave in and jumped into his hands. His icy blue eyes looked straight into mine and I had a long battle with myself. Slowly, he raised his hand and placed it on my cheek, caressing it like he did so many years ago. ''You're alive..'' he breathed out.

''No. I'm not.'' my voice almost cracked as I said those words and pulled away. With couple of steps, I was standing between Rebekah and Klaus. ''Oh.. and by the way. My name is Rose Mikaelson.'' I smiled brightly at the dark skinned girl, who probably was Bonnie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**So here is the first real chapter and I hope that you like it.**

**To 13: Thank you so much for your review.. and answer to your question is.. deep inside Rose wants him back, she really does. But the new her and her brain says no to her. I know how the broken heart works. you want him back, you really do, but the little pieces of your heart, you brain and the little new you says that you can find someone better.**

* * *

_1864, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_I was sitting on a swing under a big oak tree. I had a book in my hand and my eyes were running over the words as the wind blew my curls to fly. Something inside of me told me that everything was going to change. And that change wasn't good. It was going to be bad, very bad._

_''You know, sitting here alone might.. give bad thoughts to strangers.'' a deep voice whispered to my ear and I nearly fell off the swing. Pair of strong arms caught my waist, pulling me back to sit on the swing. But my book fell on the ground, closed, golden letters on the cover facing me and shining in the sunlight._

_Warm and soft lips landed on my cheek and I giggled ''Damon, stop scaring me like that.'' He smirked against my cheek and I freed myself from his arms, standing up. Before I could turn around, he was in front of me, taking my face between his hands. His deep eyes looked into mine, making me shiver._

_''But I like how your heart starts beating faster..'' he whispered, leaning closer and soon capturing my lips with his. The way he kissed me, made something in my stomach twist in a very good way. His lips moved against mine, like they were meant to be tongue touched my lower lip, begging for entrance, which I gae him almost immediately._

_Our tongues danced together, fighting for dominance, and I wasn't going to give up. His hands moved down my cheeks, my neck, my shoulders, my arms, to my waist, pulling me closer. He pressed me against him like he was afraid that I would disappear into thin air. Before the kiss could turn much deeper, a voice called our names._

* * *

My eyes were open and looked up into the ceiling of my new room. Something inside of me made my heart ache again, open the doors that were closed. Something made my whole body ache like it did so many years ago when he broke my heart. With a small tear sliding down my cheek, I stood up from the bed where I was lying.

Every step my legs made, told me to be stronger. My brain yelled for me to lock those memories again, so I won't have to feel the pain once again. But my heart.. oh that stupid useless thing inside of my body, told me to not do that. To forgive what he did, to be once again in his arms.

Oh how much I wanted to do so. To just stand in his arms, to hug him, to kiss him.. to love him.

''Rebekah!'' I suddenly yelled and wiped off the tear. The girl flashed into my room in matter of seconds. ''We're going out to find some.. yummy men.'' my lips curled up into a smile and she nearly squealed. There had been so much time since we last di something together. Since we had our girls night out.

She flashed to my wardrobe as I locked myself in my bathroom, turning on the shower hot water. After striping from my clothes, I threw them to a laundry basket. Once I was under the hot shower, I felt how it made my muscles relax and think more clearly. Taking deep breaths in, I started washing my hair and scrubbing my body.

After fifteen minutes under shower, i heard Rebekahs voice ''Come on Rose! You turn into a dried plum!'' With a laugh, my hand turned off the water and grabbed a black fluffy tower, wrapping it around my body and then another one around my hair. When I opened the door, she pushed me some underwear into my hands and I rolled my eyes.

Behind the closed thoor, i slipped on my hot pink and lacy underwear, letting my hair free from the towel. My hand grabbed a brush and hairdryer. Knowing Rebekah, I started blowing my hair faster than anyone has. Because she has this.. ugly and really scary side that no one wants to see.

When my hair was brushed and dry, it shined in the warm light of bathroom. ''Move..'' the girl opened the door and threw me clothes.

''Rebekah, you know you should respect those who are older that you.'' I called after her with a laugh and she giggled. We both knew that she was older than me. She might have looked like a teenager, but she was over thousand years old.

I pulled on tight and black leather-like pants, whining while I put them on. After the pants, I pulled on a pink top and my leather jacket, stepping out of the room. ''Out of all clothes, Bekah, you picked the terrible pair of pants.'' my lips curled up once again, making her giggle and soon we both laughed as we did our hair and make up.

''Will you two please stop with that laughing?'' a annoyed Klaus appeared on the doorway. He raised his brows as he saw us, crossing his arms on his chest. ''And where are you two ladies going?'' he asked, with that tone what had this fatherly power in. My eyes fell on Bekah and I winked at her. She held another giggle back.

With one last pull with lip gloss on my lips, I smiled at my reflection. My hair was falling on my shoulders, half of it pinned up. I had on a hint of pink eyeshadow and my lips were shining with the colour of light pink.

I bent down to pull on my boots and then walked over to Klaus, patting his shoulder with my hand ''I'm taking Rebekah out. Girls night.'' He looked like he was going to argue but I pressed my lips on his cheek and he dropped everything he was going to say. ''Come Bekah.'' a giggle escaped from my lips.

Some people have told me that me and Klaus should get together. For me it was funny, because I saw him as a father figure.

* * *

I fake giggled as a young man kissed down my neck. With one quick movement, I grabbed his jacket and pressed him against the wall, turning our positions. My lips started moving down his jaw and neck, until I felt how my fangs came out and cut into the soft skin on his neck.

He didn't scream in pain as I had compelled him not to. The blood from his neck was flowing into my mouth and down my throat, making me feel much more stronger. The blood ran from the left corner of my mouth, down my jaw and neck, making me to suck even harder.

''You're going to kill him.'' a deep voice made me stop and pull away from the guy who stood there, almost passing out. My fingers released his jacket and he fell on the ground. With licking my lips, my body turned around to face Damon, who was leaning against the wall.

My brows were raised as I looked at him ''And you're telling me this, because..'' In his eyes flashed something that I didn't recognize. But at that moment, I didn't care. He took a step closer, grabbing my wrist with one hand and with the other one, he carefully wiped off the blood which was on my jaw and neck.

''Can you even imagine how it affects me.. seeing you drinking blood..'' he traced his fingers down my jaw line and then neck, like he was looking for pulse.

I slowly stood on my tippy toes and reached to his ear ''Keep your hands to yourself or I will rip them off.'' My fingers were slowly going down his chest, lower and lower, making him shiver. ''You killed me, Damon Salvatore! And I will get my revenge.'' my lips slightly touched his ear as I spoke and the pulled away.

He looked down at me and raised his hand to stop me from walking away, but my mind was one step ahead, making an invisible wall between us. It worked like the wall between vampires and houses before they have permission to enter. But the only difference was that, it worked until I left the Grill, stepping into cool night air.

Rebekah grinned at me ''So i guess you saw Damon?'' I rolled with my eyes and pushed my hands int o pockets, starting to walk down the street. ''Rose, why wont you forgive him, huh?'' she flashed next to me and then started walking at normal speed of a human.

''Forgive him? After he broke my heart? Into millions of pieces. After he practically killed me, my heart? Took any chance for me to love? To have children?'' I suddenly stopped and pressed my arms against my sides. ''Rebekah, I stepped off that cliff because of him. I become a vampire because of him. And I am certainly not going to forgive him.''

She smiled brightly at me ''I know. I just wanted to see if you have still feelings for him. And deep inside, under all that coldness and that killer mask.. you have those. Locked up. Into your heart. That's why you have never taken off the necklace, which was given by him..''

This was one of those rare times when I wished to kill her, but she flashed away with a giggle, making me sigh. We have always been in that way. Teasing each other. Bringing out the best and the worst. She really was my sister. But some times, it got annoying and I wished to choke the life out of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaand... another chapter is ready for you. **

**Please, review, because I would like to know what you're thinking. :)**

**And how soon you would want to see Rose and Damon together? **

**Also if you have a couple name that fits to them.. let me know :D..**

* * *

_1864 Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_''No Damon, you can not have your birthday gift before the right day.'' I giggled as he tried to convince me. His lips moved to the corner of my mouth, making me almost crack under the pressure._

_He held me against him by my waist, moving his thumbs in circles. Even through the fabric of my dress, I could feel the warmth of his touch. He pushed his lower lip forward, making the sad puppy eyes. ''Please, Ella..'' he pouted and leaned closer to my face, our noses touching and eyes locked into each others._

_''Damon Salvatore!'' I snapped with a giggle. ''You have only so little time until your birthday.'' my fingers fixed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. _

_''But I want to see what the love of my life is giving to me..'' he tilted his head to the side._

_''No!'' a laugh escaped from my lips and he sighed as he gave up, knowing that there was no chance for him to win this argument. ''Now.. just shut up and kiss me..'' a smile rose on my lips, making him to smirk before he captured my lips with his._

* * *

My eyes were locked on a painting in front of me, above the fire-place at my room. It was the only painting that I had kept from my past. I painted it myself. Picking out the right colours to make the picture look like it was alive.

A man sat under the oak tree, leaning his back against it. His eyes were closed and his face was in the shadows of the leaves, giving him the mysterious look. He was holding an envelope between his fingers and his one leg was under an angle in a very casual way, matching with the way his shirt was open at the top and sticking out of his pants.

_For you, Damon._

_Always and forever. _

_Rosella_

My fingers were running over the small golden plate on the wooden frame around the painting. I never had the chance to give the painting to him. The bitch came and ruined everything. I have kept the painting as a reminder how he broke my heart. As a reminder how strong I could be.

With a deep breath and took the painting down. It actually reached to my chest as I placed it on the bed. Not knowing why exactly, I wrapped it into the brown packing paper and wrote something on the small piece of paper, pushing it through the paper.

* * *

Damon Salvatore

''Who was that girl from last night?'' Elena raised her brows, looking down at the man, who was staring into the fire. He hadn't moved for hours, only to get something to drink. A knock on the door made him to look up and place the glass on the table next to the couch. He rose from his sitting position and ran his fingers through the black silky hair.

With slow steps, he walked to the door, opening it. At first, he didn't see anything, but when he looked down, he saw something on the floor, packed into a paper. He reached down to take it, but when he looked at the handwriting on the paper, he nearly stopped breathing.

Before his brain could react, he flashed into his room with the packed mystery and closed the door. With a loud slamming noise, he threw it on the bed, being careful as he could, and the ripped the paper off like an animal would rip it's dinner into pieces.

Damon's eyes were locked on the painting and took in the perfect details. He knew that it was painted by Rosella, because only she could make tha painting so alive.

_For you, Damon._

_Always and forever. _

_Rosella_

His fingers ran over the engraving on the golden plate and he took in a shaky breath. Before he could let the breath out, something grabbed his attention. A folded piece of paper on the floor. The world turned into a gray mix as he took the paper and opened it with shaking fingers.

_Happy birthday!_

When he looked up, he almost felt a tear in his eye. The calendar showed June the twenty-eight. His birthday.

* * *

I was sitting at the bar of Mystic Grill, when suddenly somebody landed next to me. With my fingers running around the edge of my glass, I turned my head to look at the Elena chick. ''Okay, so Damon isn't really speaking right now. Who are you?'' she spoke in a brave voice, but I could see the fear in her eyes.

A loud chuckle escaped from my lips as I emptied the glass and tapped on the counter, showing bartender to fill the glass again. ''Do you really think that it is wise to be in my presence. I could kill you, without moving any muscles in my body.'' words escaped from my lips as I took the drink.

''Look. All I want to know is how dangerous you are.'' the girl hissed and I smirked as I leaned closer to her.

''I am the most dangerous person you'll ever see. Niklaus isn't near to the power I have. My father was a werewolf, my mother was a witch and I.. was a hybrid even before I became a vampire too. My mother comes from the bloodline of Merlin. The most greatest bloodline of witches. Even more powerful than the Bennett.'' my finger touched her skin.

My eyes followed the way she started to choke without any chance to open her mouth for help. I tilted my head to the side ''I once lost one of my families because of the bloodline of bitches. I am not going to lose another family.'' With the snap of my fingers, she could breathe again and I emptied my glass.

I then rose, still facing her ''If you dare to hurt my family, the Mikaelsons, then I will kill you. Slowly and painfully, making you to remember every single painful moment in your life, making you feel guilty about the ones you have lost..'' Every threatening word made her to gasp and me to smirk. ''Oh, and I should warn you.. today is Damon's birthday and he tends to drown his sorrows into the alcohol on that day.. more than usual.'' I waved at her as I left, making sure to throw my hair over my shoulder.

With quick steps I walked out and turned to the alley. When I was sure that no one was there, I flashed into the woods, to the one place that I thought that I would never return. The Salvatore estate.

_1860, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_''Damon, come and greet our quests!'' Mr. Salvatore called for his oldest son. The younger one, Stefan, was already down and looked at me and my father with great interest. My eyes were on the wooden floor and hands holding white silk gloves. _

_As I heard heavy footsteps coming down, I raised my eyes, almost gasping when the most handsome man stood in front of me. He looked at me and winked, making me feel the heat of blush rising to my cheeks. He greeted my father and then took my hand gently, bending down to it ''It is a true pleasure to meet with you, miss..''_

_I made a small curtsey like a lady should make ''Rosella Conzalez. The pleasure of meeting you, Mr. Salvatore, is all mine.'' He smiled as he held my hand longer than needed. His eyes were drowning me into the pools of icy water. _

_''It is my pleasure, truly.. Being near such beauty like you, miss Conzalez.. is a privilege.'' he spoke, making me blush and my father almost growl. Damon finally released my hand and I stepped few steps back. Our eyes locked, my cheeks bright shade of pink and his lips forming the most gorgeous smile in the world.  
_

* * *

''When I first met you, I forgot all those women who I could get without any trouble.'' a voice made me jump a bit.

''I wish I would have never met you.'' a lie escaped from my lips as my eyes were still closed. They suddenly snapped open as I felt a gold hand taking mine into a gentle grip.


End file.
